


台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五——TOP3：舍不得男友套不着狼

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu





	台湾高中生推荐的野战地点前五——TOP3：舍不得男友套不着狼

“不OK。”

 

YSL今秋大热门色号407真的还挺好看，染成了玫瑰豆沙色的肉嘟嘟嘴唇正在表达主人的观点。

 

“真的不OK。”

 

上眼睑淡淡叠好几抹女生通勤日常最爱的Suqqu樱织，清爽又粉嫩。

 

“你为什么不自己来。”

 

制服裙是黑白格，裁到刚好露出完美的绝对领域，再往下几公分是高中女子穿搭簿里常年推荐的经典单品过膝袜。

 

 

陈立农趴在前座的靠背上，一眨不眨地盯着他。

“后勤处说没有我这个size的女生校服。”

 

你倒是挺有理。

 

 

这阵子同校女生好像人心惶惶，互相咬耳朵的时候表情也都紧张又害怕。不像以前传八卦，眉飞色舞的感觉。只是本来两个人都比较粗线条，谁天天没事观察人类啊，恋爱都谈不够。

 

然后有一天英语早自习，领读课代表没来。

 

当下同学们愈来愈大的讨论声终于被小林听到了，气得咚地一下就捶了桌子。教室另一边正补眠的陈同学都被吓得一弹，地震了吗快快快林彦俊跑跑跑。

 

当天大课间，两个人惯例躲在杂物间谈恋爱，小林跟男友描述了这个事件。

 

课代表昨晚回家路上，被最近在校外频频作案的变态性骚扰未遂，吓得不敢来学校的事件。

 

小林被男友圈在怀里，绘声绘色表演刚才前桌几位女同学的可怜表情。然后面色沉重捏了小拳头。

 

“你给我想办法搞定这个人！”

 

 

两天之后的今天。

班上那个最时髦的女同学今天一直莫名其妙偷瞄自己，搞得他有点背脊发凉。

 

事实证明他的第六感是对的。晚自习后女同学神神秘秘地叫他等一会，陈立农也在旁边好整以暇地笑。教室里人都走完了，然后女同学从包里掏出新制裙。

 

和一整套化妆品。

 

 

这就是你想的办法？

 

陈立农当时在杂物间把胸拍得当当响，说包在老公身上。他还以为这人能有个什么惊天好主意。倒是够惊天，至于好不好，呵呵。

 

迫于男友和女同学一唱一和把自己夸得天花乱坠，小林忍了，别别扭扭地锁上杂物间门。

 

 

……

有风诶。

 

他路都不会走了，一步一步挪出来，等待的两个人同时发出哇哦的声音。

 

“你太过分了！穿女生的衬衫居然腰还大！”

女同学一边给他画眉毛一边控诉。

 

“就是！”

陈立农帮腔。

 

被瞪了，安静如鸡。

 

简单化了个淡妆，修饰一下林彦俊作为女孩子略显锋利的轮廓，女同学满意地拍拍手完工就先走了。在教室门口还不忘回头对二人做出打气手势。

“加油！”

 

 

宝宝太好看了。

 

瞟到女同学的背影在前门的小窗户里走远，某小林专属变态也蠢蠢欲动。

 

抓住他的手亲亲手背，小声说这套制服是后勤处送我们的哦，以后多穿给我看好不好。真的好可爱好可爱啊，附加可怜巴巴的doggy eyes攻势。

 

林彦俊倒也不是很抗拒女装的那种钢铁直男。可能因为，本来也不是直男吧。

 

被男友萌到了，又感觉直接答应很没面子。思考了一下。

“那只有两个人的时候穿哦……”

“就知道老婆最好了！”啾啾啾啾啾啾——裙子什么的最方便啦！

 

“干嘛你，人家刚化的诶。”林彦俊拼命擦着两颊上不存在的口水，好像脸比刚有腮红的时候更红了？

 

又凑上去啾啾两下，被恼羞成怒的人狂打。陈立农一边笑一边求饶，突然发现新大陆。

 

“咦？阿俊你这个口红，颜色，很像那个诶，那个那个…盛香珍的葡萄果冻！”

“你又在白痴些什么东——”

 

 

还是果冻好吃，陈美食家如是说道。被气喘吁吁的林大厨再次暴打。

 

“对了我忘了我带了假发来！——”教室前门被拉开，陈立农朝着门的背影僵直了一秒，被林彦俊光速推开。女同学好像没注意两个人被抓包的尴尬神情，自顾自地走到自己座位上，从桌边挂钩上的商品袋里拎出一顶深棕色的齐刘海长直发。

 

 

“你刚吃东西了？”

 

帮忙给小林戴假发，欣赏自己绝美作品的时候突然觉得奇怪，我忘了化口红？不应该啊。

 

小林支支吾吾，嗯。

 

这支送你啦，留个纪念，一会儿再掉记得补喔。塞给他一只小巧黑方管。然后又突然觉得奇怪。

 

“是不是……腮红打重了？”

 

 

……

男友在女同学的视野盲区里无声狂笑，肩膀抖动幅度大得林彦俊用恨恨眼神剜人。

 

只是恐吓并不奏效而已。被限定裙装的娇娇小林瞪了一眼，反而让陈立农想揪人头发掀人裙子。那种幼稚园小男孩们表达你好可爱的方式。

 

讪讪的把被拍红的手收回来，无辜地笑：嘿嘿。

 

两个人出校门之前林彦俊又补了三次口红。

 

 

02

 

已经快十点半了，林妍筠一个人走在路上。

 

为了明天的随堂测验复习到刚才，好辛苦哦。想要快一点回家泡个澡，脚步慢了慢，改了方向要抄近路走小道。

 

今天巷子里的路灯好像坏掉了？她从巷口张望，只能朦朦胧胧看到另一端巷口远远散来的昏黄光线。

 

有点担心呢。闺蜜昨天还在跟她聊，说最近学校附近有变态……

 

从裙侧摸出手机看时间，好像现在绕路的话，就赶不上和妈妈一起看综艺了……

 

她又望了望。

 

打开手机的后置电筒，放轻了脚步走进巷子里。

 

一百米左右的距离完成了三分之一，她背后突然有簌簌的步子。林妍筠捏紧了书包带，猛地回头。

 

路口的枫树叶在风里哗哗地掉。

 

舒了一口气继续往前走，一点儿紧张情绪刺激肾上腺素，她步子也快起来。

 

簌簌声又出现在她背后。

 

不敢回头了，开始加速往前跑。巷口就在三十米外，她第一次嫌自己运动细胞不发达。然后又嫌自己书包太重，辅导书带太多。

 

 

……

她没带辅导书啊？

 

 

“小妹妹，跑得不够快啊。”

 

 

黑影从巷中的破旧平房里现身时候陈立农已经想冲上去逮人，又怕太过冒失没抓到证据，拳头攥得指骨白色都透出来，在进巷子的路口做好起跑准备。

 

那影子一步步靠近林彦俊，中途还闪身躲了一下。

 

陈立农心都快悬到嗓子眼了。明明已经答应过林彦俊不能急了打草惊蛇，要一击必杀。

 

但是谁他妈能看着自己老婆被变态骚扰啊！！

 

陌生人揪住了林彦俊的书包，三秒钟之后巷子里两个影子都停下来。

 

 

起跑。

 

七十米对于陈立农来说大概需要不到九秒，但九秒的时间已经足够让他心慌了。

 

毕竟抬手去摸一个眼前的人，只需要两秒不到。

 

第三秒那人抬手了。陈立农提起一个更高加速度。

 

他毫不掩饰的脚步声被黑影捕捉到，那人一下子慌了，扭头想要摸一把女学生就溜之大吉。来不及了，他眼睁睁地看着变态的手靠近林彦俊短裙和过膝袜之间的纤直大腿。

 

 

人在零点三秒里能有多少个念头？

 

我干你娘你他妈个死变态我操你快他妈给林北把你的猪蹄拿开啊啊啊啊你他妈完了林北今天要把你按在地上打啊啊啊啊啊啊老婆啊老婆我的老婆呜呜呜我的小妍呜呜呜呜呜呜呜小妍你放心老公不会不要你的老公爱你一辈子！！！

 

 

……

小妍？

 

“叫得恶心吧啦的干嘛啦？”林彦俊抬头恶狠狠地看他，不忘了死死踩着脚底下人的胸口，左右碾几下。踩死你个死变态。

 

秋风里的小陈同学不由得想起了自己以往种种在作死边缘大鹏展翅的行为。被我酱酱酿酿都没有过肩摔，也没踩过我。看来老婆对我是真爱啊（哭）。

 

但是……

 

“宝宝，你穿着裙子就不要这样踩人啦，走光了……”

“你是不是有毛病啊陈立农！滚过来帮忙啊！”

 

 

03

 

“少年仔不错齁！有勇有谋内！”警察大叔笑眯眯地拍拍小陈，领着两位报案人去口供室。“啊小美女也是齁！厉害！够劲！”

 

某人都忘了自己现在是女孩子，愣了一下，悄悄把步子迈得小一点。

 

要他跟大叔解释自己是为了抓人男扮女装，不是异装癖，多半会被当成变态二号吧？而且很糗！他宁愿就扮到底好了。

 

口供室沙发又大又软，但是毕竟在警局里，整个房间还是冰冰凉。大叔抱歉地说拜托你们在这里等一下，晚上没有很多人值班内，我先去审一下人咯。

 

小陈很自然地抓过小美女的手握在腿上，乖乖跟大叔说好。大叔对他投来一个男性之间的暧昧眼神，顺手带上了门。

 

“当着人家面就拉手，你真的很那个……”

说是这么说，倒也没有抽回去。男友的手一如既往热乎，腿被风刮了一晚上的小林很需要温度。

 

“你现在是我的女朋友啊～”凑过来亲亲脸蛋，冰凉的触感让陈立农有点担心。“冷吗宝宝。”

 

冷。林彦俊伸长脖子四处打量，确认了没有监控在工作之后拱进了陈立农臂膀之间，脸也埋好。两只手悄悄伸进人衣领里，冻得陈立农一激灵。

 

“请你吃冰淇淋～”

“林彦俊！幼稚死了！”

 

嘻嘻笑着在沙发上打作一团，两人紧绷了一晚的神经都放松下来。

 

先从挠痒痒攻击里回神的是陈立农。闹着闹着不知道什么时候就把林彦俊压在身下，两个手腕都被自己握在手里。可爱的百褶裙也随着动作被掀开一半，很少见光的白嫩大腿暴露在空气里，已经可以看到一点内裤边。

 

林彦俊还在笑，完全没有意识到男友的想法已经非常危险。

 

呆呆地盯着今天更显得可爱的人看了一会儿，按着就亲了上去。

 

“唔——你，你注意点啦！这里是警察局！”  
毫无预兆地被陈立农吻了个晕头转向，甚至手也过分地摸到大腿上挑逗起来。林彦俊这才回过神来，脸红红的。

陈立农不管他，自顾自地继续捏。挑开内裤边，轻轻在穴口附近按。

“解释一下，你为什么湿了？”

愤恨地捶人肩膀，长长发丝随着摇曳。

“不说话我就进去咯。”  
根本就没给人回答的时间，下一秒就戳进去一个指节。

“穿着裙子被我搞很刺激吧？”  
他被男友戳穿了，更不想回答，咬着下唇瞪人。用力地推着陈立农的手臂，还是纹丝不动。

第二根手指也加入了。

“真的不行……”讨好地撑起身子献吻，“今天…今天去你家睡。”

陈立农不说话，看着他笑。两根手指在甬道里搅，空气被灌进去，咕嘟咕嘟。

真的太超过了，现在在警局里干这种事情的自己才更像变态吧……

两腿左右扭着挣扎，拼命把裙子扯下去盖住正在微微起伏的部位。林彦俊没办法了，男友根本不为所动，就想在这里干自己。

“…回去再，再做啦……”悄悄瞥一眼毫无波澜的陈立农，内心悲戚戚地加码：“穿着裙子做…”

没表情。

“可以射里面。”

没表情。

“也可以射嘴里…”

没表情。

林彦俊自暴自弃了。  
“可以69。”

 

哐哐哐。  
“大叔要进来录口供咯～”

从书包侧袋掏出纸巾来擦手，顺便给林彦俊也擦擦屁股。终于得逞的人笑得超级灿烂。凑到他耳边恶劣地咬一下肉肉耳垂，又亲亲侧脸：“你自己说的哦！”

把林彦俊的腿抱着放在地上，理理裙子。两个人同时开始深呼吸，把前面的欲望也压下去。

“大叔可以进来了！”

 

 

04

从警局出来，回小陈家的路从小公园里横穿是最近。

摇摇晃晃的猫步走在窄窄的路牙子上。一开始陈立农还扶着，被林彦俊一爪拍开。我平衡感很强好不好！男友无奈地笑，撤下手背在背后，放慢脚步走在他身后一点，随时要准备扶猫。

死死看着脚下的十公分水泥，两手在身侧做平衡木。林彦俊一连走了小十步都没摇，有点得意，转头要向人炫耀：“你看！我明明就走——陈立农？”

路边的一粒粒灯光打在石子路上，安静得不像话。

一下子失去了平衡感从牙子跳下来，“陈立农？”

干嘛吓他啊？！他一直胆子都很大啊？就算今天被变态揪了一下书包……那，那那也很大啊！

“你很白痴！别躲了！快出来啦！”又捏紧了书包带子，小林有点生气了。“你再不出来，我就自己回家了！”

背后传来熟悉的簌簌声。

他凭直觉挥向声源的拳头被人稳稳攥在手里，忍不住心口一紧，不敢回头看。  
“小妹妹一个人这么晚在公园，不安全哦。”

 

“陈立农我干——”

下半句骂娘被人堵在了自己嘴里，只剩下意味不明的唔唔音节。高热的舌尖退出来，毫不客气地对他下唇又咬又舔。  
大手直接从裙摆探进里面扯下内裤，肆意蹂躏饱满的屁股。

“女孩子不可以说脏话哦，要罚。”  
话音未落，狠狠地打了一下肉肉，声音清脆悦耳。

“嘶——你他妈——”  
又被打一下。把他裹在怀里的人低头看他，嘴角还挂起来笑。

“被打上瘾了？还骂？”  
屁股传来的灼热痛感让他又软又气，同时又有一股说不出来的微妙热流在小腹乱窜。

假意服软，羞羞地把脸埋到男友肩窝里，余光四处乱瞟：凌晨的公园里连小松鼠都没有。

你要玩我就陪你玩。

感受到怀里人渐渐安分下来，陈立农幼稚心起，还要再逗逗林彦俊。一边弓下腰去把他褪到膝上的内裤完全脱下来揣进兜里，一边往上摸到裙子里被撑起来的地方。

 

“小妍，好乖啊我们小妍，这么喜欢哥哥吗？”

搂得更紧一点，怯怯的大眼睛包着小星星，又纯又乖，声音轻轻的。  
“嗯，喜欢哥哥…”

操。陈立农明明知道他每次都是演的，还是每次都被迷得要死。华尔兹一样把人抱到长椅上坐下，让林彦俊并着腿侧坐在自己腿上。裙摆四散开来，男友粗糙的外裤质感把娇嫩臀尖磨得红红。

乖乖把自己挂在陈立农脖子上，眯着眼躲在人怀里享受男友的服务。陈立农一手搂着他侧腰掀起衣摆又捏又掐，另一手从腿缝之间伸进去撸他。被玩得腿都合不拢，呈现一个可爱M字，过膝袜的松紧边也被人幼稚地拉起来啪啪地弹了两下。

又往人身上蹭了蹭，软软地瞪了他一眼。把靠近陈立农的右手滑下来也伸进裙摆，挠男友的手指尖，拉着往穴口去。陈立农笑，顺从地抵进去抠挖起来。然后他自己握住前面开始自慰。

快感很快就一波一波冲上来，腿开始不自知地打摆子。察觉了他这个射精前的惯有动作，陈立农手指更往里操，够到精囊位置有规律地按碾。踩在高潮边缘林彦俊也不忘凑到男友耳边回以满足舔吻，甜甜怯怯地呢喃：“…舒服死了，哥哥…呜呜…”

陈立农被叫得上头，惩罚一样咬他下唇，指尖也死死抵着敏感点不放。迎上林彦俊湿哒哒的眼神，状似疑惑地问：“奇怪，小妍这么小小的洞怎么能流出来这么多水？”

 

他夹紧了陈立农的手射了出来。

从后穴抽出手指，帮他再撸一会儿延长快感。林彦俊呜咽着一边瘫着打颤，坐姿也被陈立农从侧坐掰成了跨坐，直接骑在男友校裤拉链外滚烫又勃发的阴茎上。

“小妍给哥哥含一下，还是直接干你？”

火热气息裹着男友饱含情欲的戏谑眼神也打在他脸颊上。

乖乖地滑下身子半蹲在陈立农两腿间，被把玩着发丝，艰难地吞吐着。

 

远处突然出现陌生的脚步声，踏得越来越近。

 

一下紧张得喉咙都哽了，陈立农被吸得一麻，轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，低低声音地开口道：“不许动，含好。”

无助又害怕地抬头看了一眼男友，对方表情却显得并不在意，把他脸扳了回去。脚步声的主人在路灯映衬下好像看到了这边的异常景象，明显慢了半拍。

陌生人经过带来的风吹起一点裙摆，他僵在原地。

陈立农温柔地一下一下摸着他的头顶，声音不大却清清楚楚地。

“小妍乖，别哭了，没事的哦，别哭了。”

 

干。你的聪明才智就全用在这里了吧陈立农。

似乎是被说服了，陌生人的步伐回到一开始的节奏，匆匆走远了。

还是不敢动。

好笑地刮了一下胆小鬼的鼻尖，陈立农把他拎起来按回自己腿上坐好。林彦俊不想讲话，五官皱在一起表示不满。

“老公在呢，怕什么。”阴茎抵在穴口上轻碾，“还是说小妍等不及了？”

“你废话真的多陈立——”

 

噗嗤一声捅了进去。

“哇，好像一桶热水泼在我老二上了。”陈立农这个时候语文倒是学得一顶一，“量这么大，你明明很瘦啊？我们小妍真的是有子宫吗？”

他本来就粗，只插一半就已经把林彦俊捅得呜呜叫，外面一截柱身慢慢向上挤了进去，黏腻的水声告示着大量淫液被压了出来。

“你看看你，”牵着林彦俊的手去摸交合处被打得透湿的布料，啧啧地摇头笑，“发大水。”

一边狠狠操弄着身上眼泪珠子掉个不停的宝贝，一边还要说骚话让他更羞，下面吸得更紧。

 

这次还是输了。

穿着小裙子的人被操得没了脾气，仅有一点力气可怜兮兮的靠在男友肩膀上生闷气。衬衫也被大大解开三颗扣子，胸前小豆子任人揉扁搓圆的玩。

甬道里渐渐向神经传出麻意，辣辣的。他又要高潮了。

“哥哥…哥哥，抱我…”

带着泪痕的小脸眼红鼻尖也红，小小声地要人疼。陈立农知道他的意思，下半身不断提速开始冲刺，笑着把他鬓角发梢捋到耳后。

“我们小妍，会潮吹吗？哥哥想看你爆浆诶…”

“呜呜…要到了…哥哥，快点抱我…射进来，要哥哥的精液…”

 

骚死了。  
全情投入阴茎感受到的火热紧致里，咬住林彦俊越发显得肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，交合处传来愈来愈大的拍打水声。

“嗯啊！陈立农……哈啊…好舒服呜呜哥哥…再快一点好不好…要爽死了嗯，快了快了快到了啊啊——”

因高潮而不受控制急剧收缩的后穴在数十下抽插之后吃到了浊白的精液，撑的饱饱的。陈立农没有直接抽出来，抵在里面感受着后穴随着心跳剧烈跳动的频率，和身上快晕过去的人交换一个温柔绵长的吻。

 

 

“你绞得太紧了，下次不用骑乘了。”

认真擦着自己的人一听，猛地抬头。

“这就想着下次了？”

又把过膝袜弹得啪啪响，陈立农眯着眼睛看回去。

“某人自己说的，回家做。可以射里面，可以射嘴里，还可以69。”实在忍不住了，绽出一个灿烂笑容。“明天请假吧。”

 

 

 

/

“我听说前两天那个色狼被抓住了诶！”

“是吗是吗！哇，最近真的吓死我了，每天都绕大路回家好辛苦…”

“不过说起来，我昨天从网吧回家的时候，在路上看到人野战内！哇，超刺激。”

“哈？！”

“看校服，还是我们学校的人呢…”

 

 

/

“林彦俊！你真的很过分！自己爽到就不舔了！”


End file.
